TheHaberdash Wiki:Project Bedlam
Project: Bedlam - Inception The creation of Dr. Henry Seward of Bethlem Royal Hospital. Seeing the potential for certain inmates that are considered "appropriate and within acceptable risk parameters" with high intellect and creative talents, PROJECT: Bedlam exists to test the theory. After a period of time, with high security work with specially selected inmates, a public symposium was to be held Oct. 26th in Priest Town to demonstrate that though inappropriate to allow these people unrestrited access to the world/public, through carefully structured enviroments, as part of their treatment, the unfortunates may yet use their creativity to develop and improve science and art for the benefit of all. Requirements to qualify for Project status included recommendation from Dr. Seward personally for evaluation. This was to be based upon signs of good mental progress in dealing with their (the patients) issues, coupled with marked signs of improvement. Above all the patients were not to be considered a danger to themselves or others, capable of artistic or scientific creativity and intelligence, as well as intent to better themselves. Though Dr. Seward accepts that these people were incarcerated with reason, he notes that many unfortunates were not an immediate threat to others, and with focus to keep them mentally active and distracted, they may feel less inclined towards proceeding on darker paths. Dr. Seward made great efforts to ensure the scientific and public communities that all work would be strictly supervised and the requests and well being of all inmates taken into consideration and evaluated consistantly and constantly against signs of detrioration or stress. Further to this, the symposiums would have medical professionals and high levels of security on hand, whilst only exampling a selection of the most capable and achieved patients at a time. The Dark Symposium On October 26th, what became known as the "Dark Symposium" opened late to the public of Priest Town. It has since been discovered that at an unknown time, a man (either a patient or former doctor of Bethlem Royal) in a state of madness released Patient Blank as well as an assortment of other inmates from the hospital and took control of the Project - posing and conducting business as the legitimate Warden. The entirity of medical staff were revealed to be inmates of various backgrounds, seeking to continue their works and research that had been prohibited. During the symposium, witnesses reported seeing a man matching the description of Dr. Henry Seward being dragged through by unidentified people named only as "The Administration", in a straight jacket and state of great distress. The man was taken behind a closed area, where screams and laughter were heard, pressumably from the "medical" staff. Eventually, the "patient" was returned to the symposium showing a marked change in demeanour. Reports claim "The Warden" who had been overseeing the event had announced a radical new lobotomizing proceedure had been used, to "Remove distress personality" of the "patient". Witnesses also reported a therapist "Professor Elemental" being forciby removed from the lecture stage under questionable pretenses (pressumably The Warden's paranoia of being discovered by a professional as themselves the frauds). Alerted to the dangers of Project: Bedlam and following investigation of the ransacked asylum at Bethlem Royal, military personel descended upon the venue. Though unclear as to the exact nature of the incursion, reports show that all inmates were eliminated, with the exception of the man posing as "The Warden" and his aide - Patient Blank. Both are to be considered at large and a threat. List of members of PROJECT: Bedlam Dr. Henry Seward Dr. Joseph White Nurse Rosaline Mayborn The Warden Kaso Jonathan Carcer Dr. Elizabeth Eastbourne Isaac Fitzgerald